


Monsters

by Silvestry



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestry/pseuds/Silvestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is full of many things that have yet to be discovered. And because of this, many remain ignorant. Ignorant of that fact that they are not alone in the universe and in their own world. Joy Ward was one of those people. Join her as she journeys throughout the unseen world, meeting new monsters and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Ingots! So, my best friend requested that I make something original, my own world, characters, monsters, ect. I just brushed it off but really I was working on this! I had a spark of inspiration earlier that helped me start this and I’ve got many chapters planned ahead! I hope you enjoy! And you’re welcome World Destroyer!
> 
> ~Silver

PROLOGUE

The world is full of many things that have yet to be discovered. And because of this, many remain ignorant. Ignorant of that fact that they are not alone in the universe and in their own world. There are few who know of the monsters and creatures living around them, and those that do keep quiet, not wanting to sound insane to their brethren. Joy Ward was one of those people, the Ignorants, as the monsters liked to call them, the ones who knew nothing of the world around them. Many of the monsters and creatures despised the humans, choosing to cloak themselves in the night and hide, while a handful, the Vigilantes, slaughter them, appearing to be a regular human before spilling their crimson blood, staining the concrete. They held onto their grudges, and while the humans forgot, they didn’t. They live eternally, never forgetting the war the Ignorants started over their differences. There was only one human that they avoided at all cost. They referred to him as the Blind One, and rightfully so. He could pear into the future, seeing what has yet to happen and tell those who wish to know, at a price. The Blind One has been known to trick the wishers, the ones who come to him seeking the future, and many did not wish to have the deal complete, for they could lose more than they bargained for. 

 

The Blind One giggled, pouring more of the sparkly dust into the sizzling pan on the stove, peaking over the rim inside of it. He picked up a spoon and poured in a small spoonful of red eggs, stirring them in as they mashed together, creating a paste with the other ingredients. His crazed grin widened as he saw the paste form a picture of an Ignorant, a certain Joy Ward, as she went about her nightly routine. He knew he’d be getting a visit from her very soon, for she was in for a surprise the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my Ingots! So, I have a 6 paragraph essay that I was given today and have to turn in tomorrow… It was originally 3 paragraphs but you know, I got the stupid class that wouldn’t shut up so he changed it to 6! Gotta love those classes… And I’m gonna procrastinate on it, and by that, I mean I probably won’t do it till like 8 tonight… ANYWAYS! Here’s chapter 1 of my Monsters series! You get to meet Joy in this! Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

 

WARNING: GORE AND SATANIC RITUALS AHEAD  
This will be in Joy’s POV!  
Oh and I had to use google translate for that… It supposedly means “Sacrifice” in Greek! And well, knowing Google Translate, it probably isn’t correct, but I don’t speak Greek so I don’t know!

 

  
I yawned quietly to myself as I readied for bed, thinking about the day ahead of me. My hair was extremely short, meaning I only had to run a brush through it once and I’d be fine for the day. Today had been one of those days where you just feel sad, for no reason, you just don’t want to do anything, and it wore me out. Downstairs I could hear my parents bickering. They usually try not to do it when I’m around, but my Mother likes to start things, even if it’s over something small. I glanced out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, seeing the clock read 8 P.M. That meant I had time for my nightly walk if I hurried.

“Mom! Dad! I’m going on my walk!”

I yell downstairs, but didn’t get a reply. When they get into their little arguments, they usually ignored everything around them, meaning I don’t get a lot of attention. Not that I don’t mind, I prefer being alone, left to my thoughts. I slipped on my short tan jacket and black converse, opening the door and stepping out into the cold night. My breath came out in puffs as I began to descend the road, heading to the local woods that resided near my house. I would normally go through the neighborhood, choosing the safer route instead of the forest, however, today I needed to think alone. I pulled my small, blue flashlight out and flicked it on, the bright beam illuminating my path through the darkening woods. The chirping of birds and the sounds of small animals in the underbrush could be heard throughout the woods, giving it the sense of life and activity, even at this time of night. And all too soon, it stopped. The birds quit singing, the animals quit moving, and it became deadly silent. I gulped, wondering just what could have caused the sudden quietness of the forest. Up ahead I could see some lights, and I turned off my flash light to go investigate. My conscious was yelling at me, trying to warn me to go back, but I ignored it, prompting to go on.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The deafening scream cut through the silence, and I had to cover my ears due to the pitch. Sobbing came from the clearing and I crouched in the bushes.

“PLEASE! STOP!”

I quickly put my hand up to my mouth, trying not to let any noise out to alert the people ahead. There was a pentagram drawn in the dirt with a red liquid, inside of it was a star and many strange symbols I did not recognize. Inside of the pentagram was a naked girl, strapped to the ground as she shook violently while salty tears traveled down her face. Standing around the girl and pentagram, were many cloaked figures, all had their black hoods drawn up as to not show their faces. They were all chanting the same thing, in a language that was unknown to me.  
“θυσία. Θυσία. Θυσία.”

The girl stopped moving, as if all the life had been drained out of her.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A snarl tore through her worn throat, and her back arched up as she thrashed about, trying to break free from her bonds. Her skin began changing, rippling as if it was a pond and a rock had been dropped in the middle. It changed, going to a sickly, pale green and her face contorted. Her nose grew longer, as did her nails and hair. Her body bent in on its self, giving her a hunched look as her feet melded together, forming a single tail, like a snake. Her snarls and screams soon turned to hisses and whistles, before she became completely silent, not moving a muscle. The cloaked figures around her gave a simultaneous sigh, moving to pick up her body. The one who carried her stepped up to one of the many candles surrounding the clearing, and touched her finger to the flame. Her body hissed and flames engulfed it, turning her to ash as it spread further.

I had seen enough. I quietly scrambled to my feet, tears streaming down my face as I bit back a sob.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.”

A deep voice came from the clearing, and I froze in my tracks. Risking a glance behind me, I let out a scream, startling many birds into flight. Right behind me was a cloaked figure, who had a grip on my arm, preventing me from running. “P-please! Let me go!”  
My pleas fell on deaf ears, as he dragged me into the middle of the pentagram and lined back up with the others. I noticed I wasn’t tethered to the ground as they began to chant, and I quickly ran out of the pentagram. I didn’t get very far though, as I hit a barrier, causing me to take a step back and hold my now bleeding nose. Hot tears sprung into my eyes as I remembered the image of the girl. I’d end up just like she did, a monster, and I’d be burned, whether it would be while I was alive or dead, I did not know. A searing pain tore through my body, and I let out a cry of pain and fell to my knees as it spread. I briefly remembered putting my hands on my head as my own skin began to ripple and change.

 

“θυσία. Θυσία. Θυσία. Θυσία.”

 

My vision was fading fast, the edges darkening as I slumped to the ground, too hazy with pain to scream or beg. The chanting suddenly stopped, and was replaced with a masculine scream. Many more began to follow as I lay in the dirt, dizzy and blind with pain. I gave one last shuddering sob, before my sight failed me completely and darkness engulfed me, welcoming me in a blanket.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my Ingots! So, yesterday me and some of my friends rick-rolled our math teacher and taped his mouse… Needless to say he fell for both! He said he hadn’t been rick-rolled in a long time. Oh, and I was craving gum earlier, and if you know me I’m not a big fan of gum, so we went to Walmart and I browsed through all the gum. I found a flavor called “…A relaxing mint flavor”… It sounds like they couldn’t think of any other name so they chose that… Well whatever the name is, it’s good!

~Silver

 

(In this we get to meet one of my pets! I draw him a lot and my friends decided he’d be my demonic pet, going along with the idea that I’m the “World Devourer”. His name is Thanatos!)

 

The forest was deathly silent, the only sounds coming from that of an unknown being breathing. Joy lay on the ground, the transformation had stopped halfway through, meaning she didn’t fully turn into a monster, she still had traces of human in her. The unkown being padded up to her and gazed down at her sleeping face, prodding it with a midnight black paw. It huffed when she showed no reaction, and jumped onto her stomach, poking her cheek. She again showed no signs of moving, and so he leapt high into the air and came crashing back down onto her stomach, causing her to awake with a gasp and bolt upwards. 

“W-wha!”

Her shout was cut short as the being slapped a paw over her mouth and hissed.

“Quiet you fool! Do you want them to find you again after I just saved your sorry ass?!”

Her eyes widened as she looked at the thing holding her mouth closed, and let out a whimper. The being had the shape of a cat, but that wasn’t what made her terrified. He was pitch black, and it looked like if he was near a bright light he’d suck it all up, like a black hole. His face was the worst though, as he had a huge grin, showing off pointy teeth, and his eyes, they were completely white, no pupils or anything, and they gave off a soft glow. 

“It’s rude to stare, you know. Besides, you ain’t lookin so pretty yourself.”

Joy glared the cat and removed his paw from her face, opening her mouth to reply back with a snarky remark when he put his paw to his lips, signaling her to be quiet as he hopped off of her.

“Come, this way. I can hear them coming, we need to leave this area. I know where we can go.”

Joy jumped to her feet and followed after him, not wanting to be put in another satanic ritual. She treaded carefully after him, minding the twigs and dead leaves that crossed her path. Her breath came out in white puffs and she shivered and rubbed her arms, goosebumps coating them. After what seemed like an hour of walking, she could make out a small cottage in a clearing up ahead. The cat waltzed up to it and pushed the door open, allowing her to enter. The inside was what you’d expect to find in a cabin, a small living room with a couch and an outdated T.V. and a small kitchenette off to the right, to the left of the T.V. was a hallway that presumably lead to the bathroom and bedroom. The cat hopped up onto the couch.

 

“We’ll be safe here for the night. This place has an old ward covering it, meaning nothing bad can get in. I’d suggest you go look in the body mirror in the bedroom. You’re gonna get a nice surprise. I’ll stay here and keep watch, just in case something stronger than the ward passes through. Oh, and you can call me Thanatos.”

She frowned at the cat before making her way down the hall. She came upon two doors, and assumed the first one was the bathroom so she opened the second one. Her assumptions were correct as she walked into the small room, a bed in the middle of the floor and pushed up against the wall as a small desk sat to the right of it and a body mirror to the left. 

 

“HOLY SHIT!”

She gasped at the sight her own body, and tears sprung into her eyes. She hadn’t been completely turned like the last girl, but she had still been transformed. Her skin was now a pale grey, bordering the edge of silver and her hair turned a neon green. Her right eye was completely black, with the exception of a small, green pupil. Her left eye was white, and it too gave off a soft glow, and she briefly wondered how she could see from it. She glanced down at her hands and noticed that her nails had grown slightly, becoming sharp points that could easily tear into flesh. Her clothes had changed as well. The jeans became black and ripped, showing off some of her grey/silver skin beneath the rips and her top had become a black tank top with red marks that resembled claw marks slashing her chest. The boots became black combat boots and she had acquired black fingerless gloves to go with her outfit. Her lip and ear piercings had changed as well, becoming black instead of the usual gold. She examined herself closely, noticing that she had multiple stitches on her body, some around her neck while others framed the left side of her face, going over and back on her nose. Thanatos walked in and saw her staring in the mirror.

“See? Told you it’d be a surprise. I’m not sensing anything around or inside the ward, so we’re fine for now. We’ll have to move on in the morning though, they’re eventually going to sense the magic and come investigating.”

He sprang up onto the bed and observed her as she turned around and stared at him. The two had a small staring contest before she lowered her eyes, and in a small voice, asked him,

“Can I go home…?”

Thanatos laughed, falling over onto the bed and clutching his stomach with a paw, his white, glowing eyes closing and crazed grin widening.

“Did you just ask that?! Ha! Child, you can’t go home, not looking like that! Your parents won’t take to kindly to a monster walking in!”

Joy narrowed her eyes at him and glared, seething inside.

 

“I am not a monster!”

Thanatos stopped laughing abruptly, and sat up, becoming suddenly serious. He returned the glare full force and it honestly frightened her. He launched himself at her, landing on top of her chest as she fell backwards onto floor. He hissed,

“Child, we’re all monsters. That’s what your kind labels us. When they were able to see us, they ridiculed us and called us names, saying we were horrible creatures that deserved nothing. You’re gonna have to get used to being called a monster.”

He hopped off of her and trotted to the door, casting a glance over his shoulder.

“I’d try to get some sleep while I could. We got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, Joy, don’t let the monsters bite.”

He stepped out of the room and used his tail to shut the door as Joy sat up. She glared the closed door before pulling herself onto the bed, getting under the covers and pulling them up to her chin, trying to get comfortable. The last thought she had before she drifted off into sleep was how Thanatos knew her name.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my Ingots! So I just got a commission done and you can find it on DeviantArt. I’ve been working on that all weekend because the person donated to my donation pool and I really needed to finish it, so I posted it before I started typing this. Anyways, here’s chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

~Silver

 

(We get to meet another one of my OCs! I’ll put a link at the end to a picture of him!) 

 

A chill swept through the room and the curtains billowed in the small breeze. The night air filled the small cabin with its cold and soothing wind, but the silence was broken by a small sound, a sound so quiet you had to strain your ears to even hope to hear it. 

Pat pat pat

Soft, padded feet treaded carefully on the grass, its body swishing to the beat of the wind. It hopped up onto the window sill, observing the sleeping girl in the bed thoughtfully. Joy lay unknowingly in the bed, unaware that something was outside her window, staring at her with blood red eyes that gave off a soft glow. It silently pushed the window up and hopped onto the floor, the sound of hooves and paws filled the room as it strutted up to Joy’s bed. It was just tall enough to see over the edge of the covers, and it smiled at Joy’s peaceful expression before going to the door and silently opening it, leaving the room without a second glance.

 

Joy’s POV

 

I groaned at the commotion that was outside my door, and turned onto my stomach, slamming a pillow over the top of my head to hopefully block out the noise. It didn’t work well, as I could still hear the sounds of fighting. Wait, fighting? I quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, still trying to comprehend where I was. Oh yeah… I got turned into a monster and I’m in a cabin with another monster. But what the hell is he doing? I glanced out the window and noticed that it was still dark and frowned. Getting up from bed, I slipped my new boots on and silently opened the door, poking my head out to see what was going on. I couldn’t see the living room so I stepped out of my room and treaded down the hallway, only to stop short as I came upon the scene in the living room.

“Uhhh… What the hell?”

Thanatos was on top of an unkown being, paws placed on either side of its head as he leaned down. He glanced up at the sound of my voice, before his white eyes widened and he quickly hopped of the thing, glaring at it.

“It was not what it looked like. And if you assume so, I won’t hesitate to murder you.”

The thing sat up and laughed.

“You know you liked it, Thanny.” Thanatos glared at it, but it remained unphased and simply gave him a lop-sided grin. “I told you not to call me by that stupid nick name!” I rose an eyebrow at the strange name before saying, “Who’s your friend, Thanny?” His head snapped towards me and he gave me a harsh glare. “He is NOT my friend!” The thing took a step towards me and grinned. “You can just call me Tofu! Everyone does!”

“Okay, and what exactly are you?” He seemed offended that I didn’t know, and put a paw over his heart, acting hurt. “Why I’d never! I’m a Dratasus! Haven’t you ever heard of them?” Thanatos returned his glare to the Dratasus. “She’s just been turned into a monster idiot, it’s not a surprise that she doesn’t know what you are.” The Dratasus gasped. “Oh dear! No wonder!” The Dratasus, or Tofu, had the face of a cat but with a dragon’s snout, and his front paws were also those of a cat. He had the back legs and wings of a Pegasus, along with the tail of a dragon. He had a small fringe of hair hanging down over his eyes. His body was a dark grey, but his scaly underbelly was a lighter shade and his eyes were red. He had on a small turquoise necklace with a green gem hanging off, along with a turquoise necklace wrapped around his tail. “Well Dearie, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” I rose an eyebrow before replying. “You can call me Joy.” He frowned. “No last name?”

“Not since I became a monster.”

The room felt heavy at the comment, as if it too felt the depression. Tofu’s frown deepened. “Well that’s not a very happy thought… Oh, I know! We can go shopping to make you feel better,” He turned to Thanatos and gave him puppy eyes, “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeee!” Thanatos stared at. “Fine.” He muttered something along the lines of “I can never say no to those eyes” under his breath before he seemed to realize what he said and shut his mouth. Tofu stood up on his hind legs and did a small dance. “Yayyy! Thank you Thanny! Thank you thank you thank you!” Thanatos glared at him again, “Shut up, you idgit.” I snickered, “Hey, Thanny, guess what?” He turned his attention to me, his white eyes glowing brighter from the agitator that was sitting next to him, “Yes?” My grin widened. “I ship it.” As he processed the sentence, I took off down the hallway and slammed my door shut. “JOY!” His angry roar shook the house and I turned around to dive under my covers, only to stop. A shrill scream erupted from my lips and the door slammed open, Thanatos standing in the doorway, his white eyes glowing brighter by the second. He had heard my scream, and quickly spotted the thing that had scared me. He sneered, “What are you doing here?”

 

 

(Cliff hanger! :D Oh, and as for Tofu, he’s probably my favorite OC! He’s supposed to be the cute, gay, bubbly character that you just can’t help but love! He’s seriously one of my best OCs and I honestly love him! As for the “I ship it” part, I do ship Tofu and Thanatos. While Thanatos is the hardcore, “I will murder everything you love” character and Tofu is the “I will literally love you forever” character, I feel that they would be perfect for eachother! They are different species, but I think they look cute together! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and here’s the link to Tofu: http://silvestry32.deviantart.com/art/Tofu-505410450 )


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my Ingots! So my teeth are aching horribly… Stupid tongue guard… Anyways, here’s Chapter 4 of Monsters! Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

 

No One’s POV

 

The demon cat glared at the figure in front of Joy, while she just stared at it, confused. “Um… Who are you?” The figure giggled, the sound scratchy and old. “Well my dear Joy, I happen to be of the upmost importance to your cause!” Joy rose an eyebrow, “And that cause would be?” The man’s crazed grin widened. “Saving the world, duh!” Joy froze. “Uhh… Look, crazy… old… dude… I don’t know you, and I don’t think the world is in trouble soo if you could just… I don’t know… Leave…?” The man frowned. “Dearie, do you not know who I am?” “No…” His frown deepened, and he looked down in thought. Thanatos took the chance to talk, “You’d best get out of here. Your deals are shit. Too many twists and lies. Besides, I’d be able to sense if something was threatening the world.” The man looked up and stared at Thanatos with milky white eyes before he responded, voice low and sinister. “You don’t know, do you? This is something like we’ve never seen before. It’s been long forgotten, buried in centuries of dust and mold. It’s rising as we speak, growing more powerful by feeding off of the bodies of humans and monsters alike. If we want to stop it, we’re gonna need to combine our worlds and work together.” Thanatos’s glared intensified. “Blind One, you need to leave.” Thanatos was suddenly pushed forward, face planting the carpet as Tofu leapt into the room, standing on the now fallen demon cat. “DUDES! WE NEED TO LEAVE! THERE’S ARE SOME LESS THAN LOVELY THINGS OUTSIDE AND I REALLY DON’T WANT TO TOUCH THEM.” Thanatos pushed Tofu off of him with a grunt before leaping up onto the windowsill and peering out into the night. His glowing eyes widened before he muttered a “shit” under his breath. He said to the rest of the group, “Yeah we should probably leave. We really don’t want to touch those.” Joy stepped up next to Thanatos and looked out the window, gasping at the scene before her. Hundreds of black cloaked figures were outside with what looked to be old doctor masks on. (A/N: You know, the ones from around the period of the black plague? Those things are pretty awesome if you ask me. I’d totally take one!) They would’ve been normal if the masks weren’t actually their faces. You could see the beak part separate as they talked to each other, and the lips moving up and down in a smile or frown. Hell, the eyes even blinked. “Holy mother of sweet jesus what the hell are those?!” Joy exclaimed, blinking at them with widened eyes. Surprisingly, it was Tofu who replied. “Those, my friend, are the Black Wailers. And trust me, you really don’t want to know why they’re called that. I can explain it to you more once we reach safety. Speaking of reaching safety, shouldn’t we, oh I don’t know, RUN?!” Thanatos nodded, speaking up. “For once I agree with the idiot. Come on, we gotta go. And whatever you do Joy, don’t listen to them if they try to talk to you.” Joy nodded nervously, following Thanatos and Tofu out with the Blond One right behind her. They stepped out into the chilly night, and immediately caught sight of some Black Wailers coming around the corner of the house. They took off at a sprint, jumping over fallen trees and ducking under low hanging branches. Their breath became ragged as they continued on, knowing full well that they were still being pursued. The Blind One pushed ahead of the others somehow, shouting over the rush of the wind to be heard. “Come on! My cabin is just a little bit further ahead! It’s protected, meaning no undead allowed!” With renewed spirit, Joy and the others picked up the pace. Joy glanced over her shoulders to try and see how far ahead they were, and as cliché as it sounds, she tripped over a root in the process. She hit the ground with a wump and dirt filled her nose and mouth as she scrambled to get up. A hand suddenly pulled her shoulder, jerking her backwards towards the body. The thing, which she now realized was a Black Wailer, leaned down towards her in an action that said he was going to whisper in her ear. Remembering what Thanatos said, she clamped her hands over her ears and struggled against his grip. The Wailer seemed to sense that she wouldn’t give up easily, and simply started dragging her towards its brothers.

 

Other’s POV

 

The others continued on, unknowing that Joy had been captured. They slowed down as the cabin came in sight, and Tofu grinned. The Blind One opened the door of his house and stepped in, a soft glow coming from the lit hearth illuminated the cabin as they came in and shook off the cold. The Blind One turned around and shut the door, locking it with the multiple locks he had before turning back around and sitting in his arm chair. The others leapt up onto the couch and caught their breath. Tofu cheered, “We made it guys!” Thanatos rolled his eyes at the other’s antics and glanced around the small cabin before he noticed something. 

“Um, guys, where’s Joy?”

 

(Cliff hanger again! :D Seriously though, I had to end it kinda short cause I gotta pack for camping this weekend… I hope there will be wifi at our campsite, but I’m not gonna get my hopes up cause there usually isn’t. With that being said, that means that unless I have internet, there will be no updates over the weekend! Sorry dudes!)


End file.
